Shinobi Never Cry
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Some legends are true but others become so clouded in change and lack of knowledge that the legend becomes fake. But all legends were spawned from fact. Minato Namikaze a War Orphan who arrived in the village isn't who he said he was. He is Sparda the legendary Dark Knight and now his sons Naruto and Sasuke must live up his legacy as the Sons of Sparda. Now Lets Rock!


Shinobi Never Cry

ESKK: Hey it's me with a Naruto fanfic that I had in the works for a while. Anyway this story is different because I've seen many Naruto Devil May Cry fanfics and the one I had made before was well I didn't like it because I went back over it and felt I had executed it very poorly. So I decided to reboot it and merge the Naruto and Devil May Cry worlds together. Now what will you be expecting, well there are two sons of Sparda born from the same father but different mothers. You have until the prologue starts to figure out who the two mothers are. Now then please enjoy this fanfic and be sure to review on your way out. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thought.'

 _Narration_

 **"** **Demon True Form/Devil Trigger/Boss Summoning/Bijuu/Bijuu Mode."**

 ** _"_** ** _Jutsu/Skills."_**

 _"_ _Messages."_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Naruto now read the story and expect erratic update schedule until I can figure out how I want to go about this.

(Start)

The sound of swords clashing in the rain could be heard from a valley holding two statues of the Villages founders. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Two people were standing on the Water using Chakra as they clashed there blades, the young man with charcoal eye, raven black hair, and wear a blue coat was clashing his O-Katana against the Zweihanger of an red an Orange wearing young man with spiked blond hair blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks.

The two kept clashing their swords as both fought the other with an intent to kill as there blades clashed.

 _You've heard of it haven't you? The Legend of Sparda._ _When I was young my father would tell me stories about it._

The two youths swung there blades at each other as their swords grazed the water as rain had come down upon them as there swords were moving too fast for a normal eye to see.

 _Long ago a Demon rebelled against his leader and wife Kaguya Juubi no Otsutsuki with his two sons, The Rikkudo Sannin and his twin, for the sake of the human race no our whole world. With his sword he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off from this world while the two sons imprisoned their mother in the moon._

The two battled as the young man in blue revealed to have had his eyes change to the Sharingan but more demonic showing of his own mixed bloods and how it provided him with power the Uchiha clan had only ever come close to truly wielded once a long time ago.

 _But since he was a demon himself his power was also trapped on the other side. I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale._

The two continued fighting as thunder struck as they jumped back and held a spiraling sphere and a thunder ball that released the sound of hundreds of chirping birds ready to end each other before charging but causing an explosion before they were thrown back but still in one piece before continuing their fight with their swords.

 _But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I know? Well… I met the sons of Sparda both of them._

The screen showed the two battling as one had the Konoha symbol on his head under a set of goggles as on his arm was sown with the Uzumaki Symbol with an orange background. His opponent was wearing his own Konoha Headband but with a scratch mark across it as on his back was the Uchiha symbol mixed with the Sparda Symbol to accompany the regal design of his own coat.

 _Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins and they came from different mothers who were the best of friend the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies._

The screen showed the two clashing swords hacking and slashing with enough speed to make it look like there were invisible flashes around them as the rain stopped around them as the water they stood upon seemed to be picked up with the speed as well. Soon their swords clashed in a struggle causing the water to finally fall in buckets as the two got drenched while giving each other a fierce glare.

 _It seemed as if they derived some sort of sick twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting._

The pressure from their swords friction began to create heat as the Uchiha half-brother then forced the sword out of his half-brothers hands where it stabbed into the statue of Madara Uchiha but then the Uchiha stabbed his brother in the stomach with his own sword as blood spilled into the water. The Uchiha then focused a Chidori through his sword causing the red/orange brother to scream in pain before he swiftly ripped the sword out and kicked his brother to dry land so he wouldn't fall into the water and drown.

 _But in the end…_

The Uchiha brother moved his gloved hand to his face before slicking his hair back to fix it as he seemed to contemplate what he needed.

 _Only one was left standing._

The blue wearing brother then picked up his twins sword as he walked away just as said twin was beginning to stir but then the Dark Slayer rushed at his twin as all that was seen after they was blood flying and pooling.

 _Shinobi Never Cries_

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey there you have it first chapter now before you ask the reason I did this was simple… no one had even tried it or if they have they never completed it. The reason no one has tried it was obvious… all of you guys seem intent of making Naruto either Vergil or Nero but never once gone for Dante except when using the reboot. Now I don't know if it's either due to lack of interest or thinking Naruto is secretly a genius trying to hide that fact but I will tell you right now… Naruto is NOT a genius or a hidden prodigy, he's a knuckleheaded underdog that everyone seems intent on trying to make him a mod or an instant bad ass.

ESKK: Now the underdog is the one who surprised you the most because of his lack of skills now stop making Naruto OOC in all your fics and keep him like he is in cannon. Also for those who think Hiruzen is evil or manipulative he's not since he didn't know about any prophesy involving Naruto, he didn't intend to make Naruto a weapon because of his Jinchuuriki status because if that was the case he would have done that with Kushina. If anything he was either trying to honor Minato or some dick spread Naruto's Jinchuuriki status among the villages causing Naruto to be treated as a pariah. Finally Naruto was never beaten by the villagers and Sasuke was never treated like a fucking god among them. In fact they were both treated like crap because the village didn't trust the Uchiha Clan in fact they suspected they might have had some sort of hand in the Kyuubi attack since Madara was able to control the Kyuubi once upon a time. Now next time you want to ride a Naruto fanfic and bash certain characters do your homework first and research the character because otherwise I'll be there to call you out on it.

ESKK: Now I am done with my ranting anyway please review and tell me if any of you would like more. Do this and I will be a very happy guy and before I forget I haven't finalized any pairings but I don't plan on any harems and I don't plan on giving Sasuke Sakura or Hinata Naruto so don't ask. I also don't intend to bash anyone period no matter how much I hate them. Now here is the list of who's who.

Kaguya: Mundus

Minato: Sparda (Minato was a name he took to hide)

Kushina and Mikoto: Sharing the role of Eva. (That's right decided to be a bit daring with the Minato X Kushina cannon.

Naruto: Dante

Sasuke: Vergil

Sarada: Maybe Nero if I decide to make a different version of her from a different mother.

ESKK: Now I will add more as needed but right now those are prime. And before you start bitching Nero is Vergil's SON not his and Dante's brother in any way. Now then until next time ja ne.


End file.
